the Adventures of LW & SMG4
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: LW, SMG4, Zeus and the others got teleported to Dimmesdale, where is everyone met Timmy Turner and his fairy godparents. that they're going to have an Epic Adventure.
1. the town of Dimmesdale

a few months ago.

at **Smg3's** secret evil lair, he kidnapped everyone.

hahahaha!?! this time no will Escape, I'll send you all into another dimension. **Smg3** said to everyone.

yep, we are finally screwed up! **Smg4** said.

well we're all going to die together. **LW** said.

 **Smg3** actually dimension portal it started to glow and suck, **Smg4** **LW** if you see the portal.

Hahahaha!? **Smg3** laugh evilly.

The Fairly OddParents universe.

in the town of Dimmesdale.

the portal opens and spit it out, **Smg4** and **LW**.

oh my aching head. **Smg4** said with pain.

you know I hate when that happens. **LW** said to **Smg4**.

hey where the hell are we? **Smg4** said.

 **Smg4** and **LW** look around the Town, **Smg4** and **LW** were amazing.

 **Smg4** and **LW** was **Mr. Crocker** running by.

fariy, Faires!??! hahahaha!?!! **Mr. Crocker** said demonically.

who the heck is that crazed lunatic. **Smg4** said.

who is wherever he, is something tells me that he's bad news. **LW** said to **Smg4**.

and what the heck is he mean by fairies I mean I don't see any fairies anywhere. **Smg4** replied to **LW**.

I know Timmy Turner has fairy godparents!??!! **Mr. Crocker** said in the Demonic way.

well we should definitely warn whoever this Timmy Turner. **Smg4** said.

 **Smg4** and **LW** ran all the way to **Timmy** **Turner's** house . **Smg4** knocked on the door.

 **Timmy Turner** walk towards the door.

who the heck are you? **Timmy** asked them.

let's just say my name is Super Mario Glitchy 4, you can call me SMG4 for short. **Smg4** said into introducing himself.

and I am in Luigi Walter, you can call me LW. **LW** said introduced himself.

so why are you trying to here exactly? **Timmy** asked **Smg4** and **LW**.

 **Smg4** and **LW** both look at each other and then look at **Timmy** **Turner**.

*sigh* Timmy Turner I know you will find this strange, well the crazy psychotic teacher made mr. Crocker is out for your fairy godparents. **Smg4** said to **Timmy**.

oh no, mr. Crocker. **Timmy** said depressing.

and for some reason there are no fairies. **LW** said.

 **Cosmo** proof in front of them.

what do you mean no fairies, I'm right here. **Cosmo** said to **Smg4** and **LW**.

Smg4 and LW did not say a word.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: Smg4 and LW got teleported into town of Dimmesdale, They met Cosmo and Timmy for the first time.**


	2. Teaming up

at **Timmy Turner's** house, **Smg4** and **LW** were still in a State of shock.

I guess you guys are shocked that you saw a fairy for first time. Timmy said to **Smg4** and **LW**.

yeah there's always something weird that's happening. **LW** said to **Timmy**.

back in our dimension weird things always happen. **Smg4** said to **LW**.

wait you're saying that you're from another dimension? **Cosmo** said to **Smg4** with curious.

that is kind of Truth. **Smg4** replied to **Cosmo**.

I never knew that you guys are from another dimension. **Timmy** said with excitement to **Smg4**.

and of course we are the heroes. **Smg4** replied to **Timmy**.

we try to save some lives. **LW** said.

but always end up screwing them. **Smg4** said.

wow I can't believe you guys are really are heroes. **Cosmo** said to **Smg4**.

well I mean not all the times we actually do mess up. **Smg4** said to **Cosmo**.

however they did not know that **Cracker** was spying on them robot camera.

meanwhile at **Crocker's** evil lair.

 **Mr. Crocker** was spying on **Timmy** **Turner**..

soon...soon! Timmy Turner I will have your fairy godparents!?!! **Crocker** said ina devastating way.

but who are those two people with him? **Crocker** said to himself interesting.

portal opens front of him bringing **Smg3** **XLX** and **Bot** alongside **Smg3**.

who are you people? **Crocker** said in shock.

let's just say that we are the ultimate villains. **XLX** said to **Crocker**.

think about it, you can team up with us. **Smg3** said to **Crocker**.

yeah we could also be the ultimate super villains together and and helping each other out like good friends. **Bot** said.

 **XLX** and **Smg3** both look at **Bot** with serious looked at him.

yes!?! yes!! together we can become the ultimate Evil. **Crocker** said.

now you're talkin our language. XLX said to **Crocker**.

XLX Smg3 and Bot we're helping Crocker with his evil plans.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: XLX Smg3 and Bot joined evil alliances with Crocker to catch Timmy Turner's fairy godparents once and for all. see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
